A Gift in Autumn
by Ace-Aihara
Summary: "Aku ingin, dimusim gugur ini kita bertemu dan merayakan hari jadian kita ..."/Fic pertama di D.C/warning: OOC, gaje dsb/Please RnR


**Author Note: Yeeeyyy! Saatnya watashi berimigrasi ke Fandom Detective Conan! \(^o^)/ dulunya watashi selalu ada di Fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn ama Kingdom Hearts (Walau hanya jadi readers aja sih ...) Tapi sekarang watashi mau coba di Fandom Detective Conan/Case Closed ahh~~ Mohon bantuanya para senior di Fandom Detective Conan!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan bukan milik watashi lho~ kalau punya mah, watashi pengen si Conan pengennya terlibat ama perang dunia(?)~ :D**

.

.

.

**A Gift in Autumn**

.

.

.

Shinichi Kudo.

Cowok berambut hitam yang menjadi sahabat Ran Mouri semasa kecil. Wajahnya dan tertariknya terhadap misteri mirip seperti ayahnya, Yusaku Kudo—seorang penulis misteri yang berkelana keliling dunia. Sedangkan sifat kekanakanya jauh lebih menjurus ke ibunya, Yukiko Kudo—seorang aktris dunia yang memutuskan melepaskan topeng ketenarannya demi merawat putranya, Shinichi.

Ya, Shinichi adalah cowok pertama yang menjadi sahabat Ran. Dialah yang selalu membantu gadis berambut hitam ini selama ia kesulitan di bangku Sekolah dasar. Dialah cowok yang pertama kalinya Ran sukai dari segi manapun. Mungkin kalian sudah mendengarnya, kalau Shinichi Kudo adalah cowok yang menjadi cinta Ran pada pandangan pertama.

Dialah cowok serba sok misterius dan maniak kasus. Hal itulah yang disukai Ran darinya, maniak kasus kriminal adalah ciri khasnya di SMA Teitan.

Tapi, saat ini ...

Dia adalah orang yang Ran cintai Karageena ciri khasnya dan sifatnya—

—sekaligus orang yang Ran benci.

Ran terus melamun memikirkan Shinichi Kudo yang telah meninggalkannya sambil menatap jendela kamarnya. Sudah hampir berbulan – bulan dia tidak masuk sekolah atau bertatap muka. Semenjak dia bertemu Conan Edogawa, cowok maniak misteri itu sudah menghilang semenjak kencan mereka di Tropical Land.

"Ran-neechan, Ada apa?"

Seorang bocah berusia enam tahun, menghampiri Ran yang melamun menatap banyak para pasangan sedang kencan di musim gugur di bulan Oktober. Gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu tersadar dari melamunanya dan berbalik, menghadap si bocah berkacamata yang memiliki nama Conan Edogawa, anak titipan dari profesor Agasa.

"Ah Conan-kun, tidak ada apa – apa kok!" Ran yang sadar dari lamunannya langsung membalas pertanyaan Conan dan tersenyum. Dia mengambil handphone-nya di meja dan mengirim sebuah e-mail ke Shinichi.

"Ah, Conan-kun. Kau lapar?" tanya Ran menutup flip handphonenya dan meletakan handphone-nya di meja tadi. Conan menangguk seolah menjawab 'iya'.

Ran tersenyum dan berjalan kearah gantungan bajunya yang mengantung dipintunya. "Baiklah, aku memasak Karagee." Ran mengambil celmek berwarna kuning yang ada di sampingnya dan pergi meninggal Conan yang membawa Video game di tangan kanannya.

Setelah Ran pergi ke dapur , Conan berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa, lalu menaruh game di sampingnya dan mengecek e-mail yang ada di handphone miliknya. Sebuah e-mail masuk lewat handphone Shinichi Kudo, membuat Conan membuka e-mail.

"Huh? E-mail dari Ran?" guman Conan sambil membuka e-mail dari Ran.

"_Shinichi-kun bisakah kita bertemu di patung Hachiko hari ini jam delapan malam? Aku ingin ketemu dan berbicara denganmu._"

"Heee ... bertemu?" Tentu Conan atau memiliki nama asli Shinichi Kudo mustahil bertemu dengan Ran. Ingat, kondisi Shinichi Kudo yang tubuhnya menyusut seperti anak SD Karageena organisasi hitam dan kini harus menyamar sebagai Conan Edogawa.

Tentunya Shinichi Kudo atau sekarang dikenal Conan Edogawa membalas e-mail seperti biasa. "Maafkan aku Ran, aku sibuk dengan kasus hari ini." Setelah mengirim e-mail balasan Ran, Conan menaruh Handphone Shinichi Kudo di atas televisi dan melanjutkan bermain Video game yang ia dapatkan dari professor Agasa.

...

Setelah makan malam buatan Ran bersama keluarganya yang ada di kantor Detective Kogoro Mouri. Ran melihat balasan e-mail dari Shinichi Kudo merengut kesal. Kenapa sih cowok maniak misteri itu tidak memikirkan perasaan pacarnya yang telah menunggu berbulan – bulan semenjak mereka berpisah.

Sekarang dia benar – benar benci dengan Shinichi Kudo. Saat semua penghuni rumah Kantor Detective Kogoro Mouri mau tidur, Ran ingin sekali menangis sepuasnya dan menghancurkan handphone-nya yang menerima e-mail menyebalkan.

Gara – gara e-mail Shinichi, Handphone pemberian Shinichi sukses masuk ke tong sampah di kamar Ran dan bercampur dengan beberapa sampah kertas dan bingkisan hadiah untuk Shinichi yang disiapkan tadi pagi. Saat ini, gadis jago Karete itu mendengar lagu kesukaan mereka berdua agar dia melupakan

Tes. Tes

Butiran Air mata jatuh tepat ditangan Ran. Padahal dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi Kudo. Tanggal ini, di musim gugur adalah tanggal ulang tahun mereka berdua jadian di patung Hachiko. Ran berharap bisa bertemu dan berbicara seperti dulu.

Kenapa semua tidak adil.

Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Shinichi dan berbicara.

Bertatap muka dan saling menampilkan senyumannya di wajah mereka.

Dan itu hanyalah sia – sia.

Shinichi Kudo bukanlah orang yang peduli dengan pacarnya

Dia hanya peduli dengan misteri yang dipecahkan.

Tidak peduli dengan pacarnya yang telah menunggunya berbulan.

Di malam itu, Ran hanya mampu bisa menangis tanpa suara dan menatap handphone pemberian Shinichi sebulan lalu.

Tanpa disadari Ran, Conan memperhatikan Ran yang menangis. Sebenarnya rasa bersalahnya masih terus menghantui dirinya. Di matanya yang ia berikan kacamata ayahnya, terefleksi penuh penyesalan. Andai saja Gin dan Vodka tidak memberi APTX 4869 pada Shinichi saat dia kencan di Tropical Land, pasti hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ah!" Conan tiba – tiba mendapatkan ide jenius di kepalanya. Dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dan mencari alat – alat yang dibutuhkan untuk idenya.

Dasi kupu – kupu pengubah suara, Handphone Shinichi Kudo dan bingkisan perayaan hari ulang tahun mereka jadian.

Ketiga benda itulah yang akan menjadi barang yang dibutuhkan Conan untuk mengobati perasaan Ran yang ia sakiti. Conan berlari menuju pintu rumah untuk menaruh bungkusan hadiah mereka jadian.

Setelah menaruh di kotak pos, Conan pergi ke kamarnya untuk menelpon Ran mengunakan Handphone Shinichi. 'Semoga ini sukses!' guman Conan sambil mencari nomor Ran daftar kontak handphone-nya.

Kring. Kring.

Nada dering ponsel Ran tiba – tiba bergetar dan terdengar di tong sampah. Ran mendengar bunyi itu berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan mengambil ponselnya di tong sampah. Panggilan dari Shinichi Kudo. Bagus, padahal Ran sudah mulai melupakan cowok maniak misteri itu sekarang menelpon Ran seolah – olah tidak menyadari perasaan Ran.

Menyebalkan.

Ran menakan tombol jawab. "Ya, Ran disini." Ran berusaha menjawab dengan suara biasa – biasa saja, dia tak ingin Shinichi tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

"Ah, Ran! Kau ada di rumah 'kan!"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Coba kau lihat di kotak pos rumahmu."

"Ha?"

"Lihat!" perintah Shinichi. Ran mendengus kesal karena diperintah dengan cowok yang baginya cukup menyebalkan. Sesuai perintah Shinichi, Ran berjalan kearah kotak pos tanpa menyadari kalau Conan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ah!" Tiba – tiba wajah Ran langsung bersemu melihat sebuah bingkisan dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna merah di kotak pos. Dia langsung mengambil bungkusan itu dan terdapat sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'To: Ran'

"Bagaimana? Sudah menerima?" Conan yang mengunakan dasi pengubah suara untuk menghubungi Ran, melihat Ran yang menerima bungkusan kecil dari dirinya tersenyum, melihat wajah Ran yang bersemu merah dan malu.

"Shi-shinichi ... ke-kenapa kita tidak bertemu saja?" Saat Ran tersenyum, butiran air mata perlan mulai mengalir di matanya. "A-a-aku ingin ketemu denganmu! K-kau ingin sekali! Bisakah kita sekali saja bertemu! A-a-aku sama sekali tidak ingin menunggumu terus!"

Conan menatap wajah Ran yang menangis menumpahkan semua kekesalnya hanya bisa berdiam diri mendengar ungakapan gadis yang ia dicintai di balik pintu. "Hey, Ran ... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu sambil membawa sebuah hadiah yang hanya bisa kuberikan bukan pada hari ini atau esok," ucap Conan melalui handphonenya miliknya.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya ... tapi hari ini aku belum siap. Kau tahu, aku mati – matian mempersiapkan hadiah itu di musim gugur ini. Karena itulah, tunggulah aku."

"Shinichi, t-tapi bisakah kita terus berbicara seperti ini?"

Conan mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menelpon. "Iya, dan kita akan bertemu. Entah berapa hari kemudian atau beberapa bulan kemudian. Tapi, aku akan pulang sambil membawa hadiah yang kujanjikan."

Ran tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari pacarnya dan membuka bingkisan dari Shinichi. "Hei, Shinichi. Arigatou ... Oyasumi Shinichi-kun" ucap Ran menutup panggilan dan melihat bingkisan berupa boneka beruang yang memakai baju Homles, lalu matanya tersenyum melihat sebuah surat yang dipegang boneka itu.

'I Love You, Ran'

.

.

.

-End-

.

.

.

Omake

"Shinichi-kun!"

Sebuah suara memanggil seorang pria berusia 25 tahun yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya di patung Hachiko. Pria yang dipanggil Shinichi-kun berpaling dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pacang berlari ke arah Shinichi.

"Ran! Kau terlambat sekitar 3 menit."

Ran merengut. "Huh! Jauh lebih baik daripada cowok yang meninggalkanku lebih dari dua tahun!" seru Ran kesal, melihat Shinichi yang sudah kembali seperti semula mengomelnya hanya karena telat tiga menit. "Jadi, apa hadiah yang kau janjikan padaku tujuh tahun yang lalu?"

Shinichi mengambil sebuah bingkisan kecil untuk Ran di saku jasnya . "Ah ya! Ini, silakan." Shinichi memberikan bingkisan itu pada Ran. Ran menerima bingkisan kecil dan memulai membukanya.

"Ini ..."

Sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari emas dan terdapat sebuah tulisan kecil di dalam bungkusan itu.

.

.

.

'Please Marry me."

.

.

.

-End-

**Author Note: Yeeey! Selesai! Gimana kisah cinta Ran dan Shinichi ver. watashi. Aneh ya~ tapi tak masalah, yang penting moga2 ShinxRan bakal menikah! Doakan semuanya!**

**Ah ya, please Review-nya di FF pertama watashi di Fandom Detective Conan! Watashi sangat mengharapkanya lho, jadi silakan! Boleh nge-flame kok. Okay, moga – moga watashi bisa bekiprah di Fandom Detective Conan seperti di Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**See you later in Next Story~ :)**


End file.
